Take me away
by Kristamaryliz
Summary: After the last day of School for Easter Break, Brooke can't think of a better way to spend her afternoon then with her boyfriend, Bart. But noticing a change in Bart's mood causes her to worry, as she should. Sideshow Bob has escaped from jail yet again! And this time he has plans on taking revenge in a different flavor. Rated T for character deaths and casual Simpsons swearing.


**A/n:** Okay so this is my first fanfic ever, I'm new to this website and I am still trying to figure some things out so try not to be _too_ mean if I do something wrong (though constructive criticism and help is accepted)

:)

A picture of My Oc, Brooke: (kristamaryliz).(deviantart).com

**Brooke's description:** _**Age:**_ 11 **_Height:_** 5'2 **Address:** 740 Evergreen Terrace **_Interests:_** Pretty much the same as Bart's **_P__ersonality:_**Kind, funny, caring, sensitive, she's more of a tom boy then a girly girl but she can be girly sometimes.  
**_(Bart is the same age and 5'4. Also I don't know the real house number to the house on the right of The Simpsons house so I will just use 740)_**

I plan on writing a new chapter every week until the end if people actually read this also **Reviews are highly appreciated:)!**

(_Disclaimer_- I did **_not_** create _"The Simpsons"_ nor do I own it, however I _**do**_ own this story and Brooke:p)

And with that lets begin:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Journal,_

_It had been almost a year since I moved to Springfield. I still remember the first day we moved in. *****The house smelt like cookies, the people seemed sweet and it was the first day I met Bart. In case you don't remember, Journal, Bart is the boy my age that lives next door. We have a lot of things in common, like how we both like Krusty, Itchy and Scratchy, Skate boarding, video games, comic books, making prank calls and a some other stuff. At first it was just a friendship, no not just a friendship, we were inseparable, which made his best friend Milhouse extremely jealous._

_When ever I wanted to just get away from it all I would climb down from my window with the latter me and Bart made of old clothes, climb up to the tree house he has in his backyard, and use the can and string we had taken from his kitchen to talk to him from tree house to ask him if he wanted to come out for a while (since neither my dad nor Bart's parents would let us have a cellphone and we only did this when it was late and I couldn't knock on his door)._

_After a few months of being his best friend we started to feel something for each other. That's right Journal, we fell in love. It was bound to happen eventually, us falling in love that is, everyone knew it and even teased us about it, tho we denied it, but when we fell we fell hard. I remember the day it happened too. Before we made the latter we would just talk for hours into the string and cans going from my room to his. One night Bart told me he had to confess to something. He told me he liked me..._

"I know Bart I like you too?" I responded.

"No, I mean I think I... _like like_ you."

He noticed that I wasn't saying anything and began to regret his one attempt to express his feelings.

"I'm sorry, forget I even said it." He was just about to hang up the "phone" until I, Finally realizing what he had said, spoke up.

"No wait, I- I like like you too."

Although he covered up the can to hide his joy from me I could still hear him let out a quiet

"Yes!" he fist bumped the air as if it were some big achievement.

I laughed at this. He was always making me laugh whether it was intentional or not.

"Good thing you covered up the "_phone_" or I might have thought you actually had feelings for a second there." I said jokingly.

We both laughed and continued to talk until I was so exhausted I fell asleep by the window listening to him tell me about a cheat code on Bonestorm.

_Like I said, we were, and still, are inseparable and him telling me this only made us closer then ever. _  
_Besides you, He's the only one I can tell stuff to and know for sure that he will keep it safe._  
_That's why he's the only one who knows my secret other than you, Journal..._

"Oh my god Brooke, why did you tell me this before...?" I could see in his facial expressions that he didn't really know how to react.

"Because before I didn't know if you would keep it a secret but now-"

"Wait, wait, wait... don't tell me you _haven't _told anyone other then me?"

I briefly paused before nodding my head up and down.

"Brooke..."

"Well neither have you!"

"I don't _need_ to, everyone has seen it happen to me, no one cares! Besides even if no one knew it's not like I've ever been hurt that bad by it, _Nothing_ like _this_!"

_"_**I** **care**..." At this point there were tears falling from my eyes.

_"_Brooke what your going through isn't a joke-"

_"Promise_ me you won't tell anyone..."

"Brooke-"

"Promise!... Please... no one can know, if they know I-"

"You'll what? _Get help?_" This was the first real fight we ever had and at this point I had lost control and the tears were streaming down my face.

"Bart please... I don't think you understand. Just telling you was further risk then I can handle but I told you anyways because I love you!"  
My voice had more cracks in it then the sidewalk on our road.

His jaw dropped a little. I didn't understand until I thought about what I had said. "I love you". We both knew we loved each other but neither of us had ever actually said it. I covered my mouth thinking it would prevent the words from escaping but it was too late, they were out and had thrown themselves into Bart's ears.

Silence. No more tears, no more fighting, just silence. I wasn't sure if I should apologize for letting it slip or wait for him to say something but all I know is for a full minute we just stood there, Me with my hand still over mouth, him with his mouth hanging open. with what felt like an eternity I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sor-"

I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I kissed him back although my eyes were wide opened in shock. He held my arms just above my elbows loosely then stopped kissing me.

"Promise" he whispered and kissed me again. Slowly closing my eyes to enjoy every second of our first kiss.

_He kept his promise although he wishes I would get help. I wish I would too. Maybe someday, But not today, or anytime soon for that matter. But on a lighter note today's the last day of school before Easter break! The school bus is going to be here soon so I'll leave you with those thoughts to think over._

_Until next time,_

_Brooke:)_

Knowing the bus would soon come down the road I threw my pencil and Journal onto my bed, grabbed my book bag and slid down the handrail of the stairs almost tripping up in the newspaper on the front step. I took a quick glance to see if I had won a skate boarding competition I had entered a week ago. The winner was supposed to be on the front of the "_Springfield shopper_" newspaper and win a skateboard signed by Tony Hawk! I didn't want to miss the bus so I just read the title.

"**_Attempted murderer escapes from jail and seeks revenge_**? "Guess they are printing it next week... Man, I'd hate to be them..." I sighed to myself.

Finally arriving to where the bus usually stops for Bart, Lisa and I. Bart was already there which was surprising considering he's usually even later then me and ends up often missing the bus completely. I knew he had seen me trip up and waited for him to tease me about it. We tease each other a lot and now was a perfect opportunity to strike but surprisingly he never said anything. He just stood there with his hands in his pocket staring at the ground.

"Heh-Hey! Why so glum chum?" I joked.

No response, he just continued to stare at the ground. I realized there must be something really wrong.

"Bart what's wrong...?" I spoke in a more concerned voice now.

"_He's out_..."

"Who's out? Bart what are you talking about?"

"_Bob_..." He whispered the name as though if he said it too loud it would jump out and attack him.

At this point I could see the bus coming into sight now. The wheels made a quick but loud screech against the ground. Bart screamed and jump into a bush. I had seen him scared before but nothing like this. I didn't want to tease him about jumping in a bush over such a silly thing, at least not now while he was like _this_ so I acted like it never happened and helped him out of the bush. I seen some kids on the bus looking out the windows and laughing, then there was Nelson who pointed out the window and literally _said_ the words "_Ha Ha!_"

"Bob Stevens? That dude who's home schooled? Did he say something to you? It's not like he can even do anything. Kids never left his house, besides I'm sure your much more tough than hi-"

"No... _Sideshow _bob" his voice hushed as he said Sideshow.

The bus was now waiting for us to get on. Bart glanced at me with a worried look in his eyes before stepping aboard the bus. I mustn't have been the only one who noticed the sudden change in Bart's personality because as soon as he started walking down the aisle all eyes were on him. No, They _knew_ something I didn't, they _knew_ what was going on. I could hear some of them whispering but could only hear a few words like "Clown", "kill", "Bart", "Bob","revenge". Those were only a few but they were the ones that stood out the most to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Lisa, Bart's sister. I glanced at her over my shoulder and seen her looking more concerned about Bart then ever. She must have seen me looking baffled because she looked me straight in the eyes and calmly said

"Just sit with me I will explain everything."

* * *

***- **In the episode "The bob next door" it mentions how they made the house smell like cookies so people would buy it so I just thought I'd put that in there

So that was my first chapter of my first fanfic, If you liked it leave a review, if you never leave me a review telling me why, even if you a suggestion let me know Although I **_might_** not use it (considering I have most of the story written out in my head but if I do I'll give you credit) but its nice to hear your ideas ^.^

Also I know this chapter doesn't really explain much but all questions will be solved in later chapters:)  
(Don't be afraid to let me know if there's something you don't understand P.M me or leave a review saying what it is and I'll explain)


End file.
